


Sharp Edges

by Aduanoths



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Science Fiction, 科幻au
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aduanoths/pseuds/Aduanoths
Summary: 星际移民后期，人类抵达遥远的“宇宙尽头”，并在那里创造新的文明。饱受苦难的疲倦青年。反叛到偏执的顽固男孩。他们出生于绝望的“联星”体系，是格格不入的异类份子。他们被迫抗争一切不可抵抗的。他们寻找出路，试图求生。请务必阅读警告！！！洁癖的同学不要点开！Roy/Jay，12(过去)，另包含少量其他非自愿性行为





	Sharp Edges

**Author's Note:**

> 科幻AU，社达主义反乌托邦  
> 开放性结局  
> HE不HE咱们自行理解吧
> 
> 警告：  
> R18，语言暴力，脏话  
> 大量负面情绪的详细描写  
> 涉及角色与cp外其他人的性描写！  
> 内容含有战争、疾病、  
> 死亡或自杀想象，  
> 极可能引起不适！！！  
> 谨慎！！！阅读！！！

 

  
**与怪物战斗的人，应当小心自己不要成为怪物。当你长久凝视深渊时，深渊也在凝视你。**

**——《善恶的彼岸》弗里德里希•威廉•尼采**

 

（1）

  
胸腔与低音炮发出的轰鸣共振。一半振感沿着血管横冲直撞，碾压脏器，另一半则像受惊小虫般疯狂啃噬神经末梢。罗伊纵情大笑着，世界在耳边嗡嗡作响。他听不见自己的笑声，只感到两腮因过分夸张地收缩而酸痛。

“停止傻笑，罗伊！”杰森总是这样说。他会用力掐他的脸颊并凶巴巴警告，“再也别问那些‘为什么’了，傻蛋！觉得不公平？想想自己这副蠢模样，它能解释很多事。”  
　　  
小杰鸟训起话来头头是道。罗伊不想惹他生气，却又偏爱着杰森叉腰念叨的架势，甚至感到敬畏。他有个宇宙里最棒的哲学家男孩，罗伊得意极了。

可是，即便如此，他的男孩也治不好他。　  
　　　  
鬼魅们影影绰绰，纽动着，挥舞手臂，酒气冲天地高声叫嚷，就像某个银色星球上举行祭祀的土著。他记得纪录片里优雅的女声旁白，却怎么也想不起那颗行星的名称。罗伊把脑袋歪在复合板材搭建的简陋墙面上，嘈杂合声如爆破冲击波闯入颅骨内扫荡。

人们和他碰杯，罗伊也举起苏打水不知所云地吼回去。他笑得几乎流下眼泪。一个穿着热辣短裙的小妞跑来和他接吻。重影得太厉害，大概看出是黑发。他猜她挺漂亮，也许没有黛娜那么成熟迷人，至少腰部曲线非常完美。她向后拉扯他的头发，罗伊竭力仰起脖子，热情回应。  
　　  
但愿她能从中找到点乐趣。愿她多快活一会儿。

 

（2）

  
“一些人的幸运总建立在另一些人的不幸之上。”

在19号泰坦星，此话隐含的深意人们不言自明。

杰森第一次听说这句荒唐话时可能才七岁。

年幼的男孩弄丢了储备粮，几乎饿晕在大街上。他避开刺眼的光线照射，蹲在门洞阴影里。肚子“咕噜”抗议着，阵阵抽痛。该找到附近的垃圾桶再碰碰运气。得了吧，迈步前他必定栽倒。杰森做不到了，最多幻想一下。再说，恶臭能逼他吐出酸水，没力气再忍着。  
　　  
他坐下，望向眼前灰色的、白色的、奇形怪状的老建筑。一排，两排，三排。他想象自己穿过那些楼房，跑过一条条街，追逐天幕上废弃的交通轨道线，最终来到城镇边缘的悬崖处。在五百米的落差下面是天堂般的“新世界”。  
　　  
那城市，如橱窗里的精装玩具模型，遥不可及。杰森俯视美丽新区，为忙碌其间的无数小点着迷。他们是宇航员、科学家、机器人、无忧无虑的天才小孩，生活在排布整齐的科研所、学校、有机种植园里。在主干路交错汇聚的远处，屹立着七十多米高的“T”字玻璃大厦——“泰坦塔”。大厦屋顶硕大的电子显示屏中有一长串鲜红数字永恒跳动。即便位于遥远的高原之上，仍能辨认出不停刷新的末位字符。或许用不了多久，它也将为杰森陶德的短暂生命转瞬即逝地改变。  
　　  
杰森没思考这些。他正专注地盯着大厦后面缓缓升起的飞行器。那趟专线载他穿破云层，直达近地端基地的高空堡垒。他像电影特工一样顺利闯过层层关卡，神不知鬼不觉地溜进太空电梯的金属门。

按下上浮按钮，终于要逃离这颗绝望的死星。  
　　  
就在杰森满足地弯起嘴角的时侯，有人把他从阴凉处拖出来，打破了美梦。  
　　  
他挣动，那人松手。他的头磕在马路上，微弱哼哼着。

“对不起，孩子。我以为你快死了。”人影俯视他，诧异而歉疚。  
  
“你说的没错。”杰森有气无力地附和道，“抱歉啊，没啥能让你捡走的东西，饼干都给人偷了。”

那人新奇地瞅着他，好像他是什么稀有外星物种。随后，又快步走远。

杰森叹气。他在气体行星的辐射下躺了一会儿，觉得死于脱水远比饿死还难看一百倍。于是，男孩翻身，蹭着往回爬。

好不容易贴上凉丝丝的大门边框，那个男人竟折返回来。杰森恶毒地寻思着，混蛋敢再拽他出去，他非咬烂那根可恨的手指头。

事实并非如此。男人带来了食物，还有很多装在密封塑胶软袋的粉红色液体。杰森只在某年过节时抢到过一袋。那粘稠的东西据说是蜂蜜的替代品，好消化，也解饱，带着淡淡的水果香，又酸又甜。

杰森瞪着他，现在他是那个稀有外星人了。

那人挺长寿，看上去有四十多岁，穿一件老土的蓝衬衫，留着不修边幅的大胡子，可是指甲缝很干净，身上没有异味。说明至少是个受保护的平民。他能在实体商店买东西？不可能。那不是用来诱惑人犯罪的摆设吗？这太古怪了。

“哥们，你为我打劫超市？”男孩尖声说，“你的信用评级还好吗？不怕他们让你消失？”

“买的，”那人掏出一张白色卡片递过来，脸上挂着腼腆的微笑，“我有份特殊工作。”

杰森捏起刻有代码的薄塑料片，拼出上面几个大写斜体字：特编管理员31。男孩打了个寒颤，“你给“上面的人”工作？”听说那些有头有脸的走狗享有很多特权。

“也不能这么说。”大胡子男拧松一袋饮料包装放在他手掌上，“我主要为咱们这里的人工作。”

“负责让人消失吗？”杰森没敢接。男人轻柔地拍拍他，“我负责让坏蛋消失，好让你这种弱鸡小鬼活着。”“我没身份，算坏蛋。”杰森讷讷道。

“你还没搞明白，小孩。想不想活命？不争取一下？人说物竞天择，适者生存。一部分人活着，一部分被淘汰。一些人的幸运建立在另一些人的不幸上。”

这他当然明白，老酒鬼。杰森在心里暗自反驳。多简单，比如别人正津津有味啃着属于他的压缩饼干配给而他活该等着饿死。  
　　  
杰森不想饿死。他抓紧液体软袋咽下口水。

“把握机会，小子。如今是你的幸运日。”恶魔继续哄骗说。

可是，操啊，谁又应该死得那么惨！为什么非得有人饿死！哦，操。有什么人会因他而饿死？

杰森感到恶心，咳嗽着打断男人。

“先生，”嗓子又干又痒，但拧到一半的盖子被再次拧紧，“我得到的这些也建立在你的？还是他妈谁的不幸之上？”　  
　　  
大胡子面露难色，避开杰森的审视。不等他张口编出漂亮谎话，男孩像被烫到一般把所有东西退了回去。  
　　　　  
“我不同意那些屁话。见鬼！这不对！我不要你的东西。”前所未有的愤怒取代饥饿感。杰森哑着嗓子，声嘶力竭大骂，“我活下去，所以住在隔壁破房子的女孩必须得死？谁的命比谁更高级似的？扯他妈的淡，我，你这大胡子，还有躲在底下那群高傲的混球，哪条命都他妈一样狗屎。”

小孩红着眼圈直喘粗气。男人却因为他的咒骂哈哈笑个不停。

直到杰森忍不住要揍人了，他才“呼呼”地吃力解释说，“不是……不，你搞错了……不是这回事。你把这些东西拿走吃完，没人会为此死掉，好吗？老天，多少年没见过你这种蠢小鬼了。咱们今天碰上，于我来说确实算件幸事，对于你则不一定。努力活得久些，总有一天你能理解。”　

杰森警惕得像安检机器人。他狐疑地睁圆眼睛，眉毛都快翘到发际线上。

那人用打量老照片的眼神看着他，随即释然地放松肩膀。“我该退休了，小子。”他说，把卡片重新塞进男孩手里，“这个借你，半年后记得扔掉。”

没等杰森答应，他又那样匆匆离去。他说，“别死啊，你这家伙早晚要接我的班。”

几天过后，男孩又在附近见到那个大胡子。他跟踪他溜进一片高级住宅楼围出的多边形空旷内院。当杰森穿出狭窄的过道，院子中央一幢椭球样式的独立小屋立刻引起他的注意。

他目送男人从容地走进去。黑漆的密封闸门被推开，又静静合闭，墨绿色招牌幽幽闪烁了一次。  
　　  
那男人再也没有出来。  
　　  
而杰森，再也没能忘掉那些话。

他死盯着“萧瑟树海”的电子灯招牌。这里是他质问世间的源头，抗争命运的起点。多年后，男孩无数次闯入，又狼狈地逃离。为了生存他不择手段。满腔正义消磨殆尽，天真的期冀尽数风吹云散。可杰森仰视如巨型墓碑般颓然矗立的墙体，心中暴力因子依旧叫嚣着，恨不得把它炸毁捣烂，奢望那些不得安息的无辜灵魂就此得以解放。他忌惮。他狂怒。每当他望着这诡异酒吧从二十世纪日本小说上抄来的蹩脚名字，多年前的那些歪理便如同诅咒在头脑中回荡。

 

（3） _ **〈本段预警！！！** 非自愿性行为/疾病/杀戮/仇恨描写 **〉**_

  
他的大男孩扶着墙，高举的握紧拳头的手臂遮住了脸。杰森倔强地不愿出声，任凭背后陌生人猛烈起伏，啜泣着，撞得他肩膀耸动。前方，死巷子灰暗破败，粉尘从头顶飘落。男孩近在咫尺，又遥不可及。他像艘孤立无援的战舰，安静在阴影中沉没。

罗伊站在小巷口，垂着手，注视这一切发生。

他应该紧张或者担忧。但他没有。

对于无力改变的糟糕事，罗伊早习以为常了。如果这不幸成为杰森留下的最后画面，他能做的只有麻木看着、专心地记住。他等待判决。

皮肤表面白色的抓痕变成淡红色。汗水和灰尘弄脏衣袖。杰森被狠狠按在墙上，发出“咚”的闷响。罗伊瑟缩了一下。

他撇撇嘴，感到悲哀。那男的根本不知道该怎么照顾好他。

杰森不会主动提要求。他只激怒对方，好像这男孩疯狂痴迷暴力似的。恰恰相反，杰森平生最痛恨施暴者。疼痛使性爱变成摒弃情感的决斗。杰森不肯享受，他故意对自己发脾气。

罗伊挺想过去抱抱他的。红发青年无奈地盯着脚尖，压下冲动。

杰森和他不同。杰森精通各种生存之道。

罗伊自我安慰着。

他不该把压力都推给男孩。他恨透了那份无能与脆弱。可杰森教训说，自我厌恶、自暴自弃只会让人堕落得更深。所以，他忍住没骂得更难听。

一声极轻的绝望叹息从喉管里溜出来。接着，又是两声。短促的，幽幽战栗着。杰森动摇了？他会动摇？叹息声直直射穿罗伊的鼓膜，刺痛懈怠不堪的反射弧。肾上腺素飙升，视力瞬间被拔高到最佳水平。像是醉酒后被彻骨的冷水拍了满面。

说实在，类似结局设想过不知几遍，罗伊真不怎么在乎自己的下场。但是杰森！在那之前，他会先失去杰森。很有可能……他已经失去他了……这个认知在十分钟之前，自事态失控之时便悄悄盘踞。此刻，它被无限地放大，令罗伊惊惧不安。悔过、眷恋、懊恼，通通砸回感知中。甚至夹杂着几捋细若游丝的求生欲望。

罗伊恐慌起来，同时也无比清醒。他能清晰看见男人的拇指在阴暗处反复摩挲，粗糙的指节一次次擦过暴涨凸起的紫色血管。杰森不耐烦地抓住那只手，青筋在男孩手背上突突直跳。他强势地改变了节奏，主动迎合触摸。两人磕磕绊绊地动作渐趋流畅。罗伊贪婪渴望着，企图用短暂的视觉优势刻录小男友的每个细节。杰森伸展肩背，扭转胯部，弓起脊柱抵上男人的前胸。他松垮地摇晃着，褶皱的衣摆下小腹持续颤动。肌肉猛地几次收缩，继而，被手掌包裹的充血阴茎在撸动中抖了抖。味道在空气中扩散。罗伊亢奋地震颤了一下，然后他看着他回归平静。一百六十八秒，男孩蓦然醒来。他恢复了老练猎手的警觉，悄然伺机而动。当男人迟缓地迎来高潮，杰森敏捷地挣脱控制。迷茫从眼中消散，他一如往常的镇定自若。

杰森非常勇敢。他懂得如何在死亡边界绝处逢生。如果必要，他会毅然将自己逼向逆境，用另一种恐惧压倒面对死亡时的怯懦。

罗伊放心了。不必继续看下去。

他大步跑向杰森，吻上他的发梢。坚定的蓝绿色眼睛在幻境中一帧一帧淡化褪去。意料之中的，罗伊摔入下一段空间。

“莉莉说，你该把之前送去的吃食收走。旧显示屏也归咱。”红头发的青年躲在被子里，闷闷说道。

杰森没动，站在窗口点燃第三支合成烟卷。

“清洁工快要来了，杰森。再去看看她们。”那个罗伊烦人地重复着。

没有回答。

青年摇摇晃晃地撑起上身，绷带妨碍了他。一头红发又跌进枕头。

“躺着别动。”男孩计算时间。他把那支烟抽完，有条不紊地收拾装备。末了，拿起摆在桌角的红色头盔，“别他妈乱动，罗伊。”他又说。

门重重地扣上。

伤员开始不安分地折腾着，罗伊没精力注意那讨厌鬼。他不喜欢待在这个时空段。两个倒霉的小姑娘死了，男孩去和她们告别。事后，他歇斯底里地揍翻了一打诊所医生、药剂师和抓捕病人的打手。枪击罗伊的壮汉折断六根肋骨，吊着半口气，痛不欲生。杰森则被系统停职，关了五天禁闭。天知道他怎么熬过来的。

忐忑地追下楼。杰森带好头罩和手套，正闪身进入房间。

屋子里有股刺鼻的臭味。

那让罗伊想起实验室里病怏怏的脱毛小白鼠，半埋在铁锈色土壤里腐烂的士兵尸体。又或者，是他自己，穿着沾满污垢的制服躺在地下室的水泥地上。皮下组织对过量劣质药品产生排斥反应，多处冒出密密麻麻的白色水泡。手上的、背部和脚底的那些已经磨破，化脓，红肿胀痛。

他的目光扫过床上两个女孩，然后马上移开。小一点的那个。那是麦琪。她腿上的一大块皮肤溃烂了。病患处，伤口狰狞地向外翻着。小麦琪脸色乌青，瘦得只剩骨头。姐姐挨在她身边，抓着她的小手，左臂保护性地罩在女孩腰上。莉莉惨白得像专门用来打印学术报告的复合纸，一点血色都没有。罗伊又瞧了一眼，找到裹在床单里的注射针。

他去看杰森，想知道他当时的表情。男孩的脸被头罩挡着，看不见。

过了一阵子，原地呆立的杰森才有所动静。他利索地在床边跪下，从裤子口袋里翻出两支一次性检测计，并用第一支在麦琪胳膊上抽了血。罗伊困惑着，看得更加仔细。

哦，别……不是吧……

“杰森……杰森……”当短小的针头碰到莉莉时，她的指尖突然抬了一下，动动眼皮。她认出杰森。虽然罗伊已有准备，还是被微弱的呼声惊得头皮发麻。

“是我。”杰森说。

“量不够……不够……”她断断续续地哭诉，五官因极度害怕而扭曲，“杰森……他们把她带走了……不让我……我不能……跟她一起……”

“她就在这。你妹妹在这里。”杰森平静地说，“你们哪也不用去。”他抽离检测计，握住莉莉的手指攥了攥，“等我。”

数据会明确显示出无可救药的身体状况。

杰森走到灶台前，取过玻璃杯，拿出一个透明小药瓶。就是罗伊交给他保管的那个。他倒出浅绿色药片，投进杯里，又用长柄勺子碾碎，接入饮用水。由于欠费吧，水阀关闭了，只接出半杯。男孩仔细搅拌着，等粉末溶解。

没有沉淀，没有变色，水仍是干净清澈的。

杰森端着那杯子。他扶起女孩，让她慢慢喝下清凉的液体。莉莉右手依旧抓着她妹妹，好像她们是连体婴儿。也许，她那半身体早没有知觉了。

“睡一觉吧，莉莉。”女孩的手扯着棕色夹克外套的袖口，没什么力气。她停止哽咽，喘息着。杰森把那只干裂的手轻轻摘下，放回床上，“麦琪会好的。明天你就能回工厂上班了。”他说。

“谢谢你，杰。”药品发挥作用，男孩的甜言蜜语令她着迷。莉莉的表情柔和下来，幸福地闭上眼睛，“能帮我翻身吗？”

手臂罩回去。杰森帮了她一把。现在她侧趴着，额头搭在麦琪肩膀上。“谢谢。”她的声音变得含糊不清，随后沉入美丽的幻梦。

杰森抽出别在腰间的激光枪，指向女孩的后脑。对付混蛋，他从来只用原始填弹枪。子弹会打碎骨头，打飞皮肉，鲜血流个不停。那种死亡伴随持续地痛苦。激光枪则不同，它造成的创伤比不上半个指甲盖大小，流不出多少血来。

他没有马上开枪。怕打偏。杰森反复瞄准，最后把握十足地扣动扳机。

“警告！37号管理员杰森陶德，任务已超额，消除平民身份未经审核。橙色警告。本周磁卡有效期扣除三日。”

警报在杰森的头罩里响起来。男孩无动于衷，又把枪口转向小麦琪的胸膛。省略了犹豫。

那个昏迷不醒的十岁孩子也拥抱向光明的乐土。

“警告！红色警告！本月磁卡失效。继续过度杀戮，你将失去管理者资格。”

罗伊被“哔——哔——”的警报声闹得直抓头发。他唯一想做的就是立刻掀掉杰森的头罩，把那个闪着红光的热感应金属扣从他耳朵上剜下，敲碎窗子，远远地、远远地扔出去。然后，他会捧着那张脸，他们安静地接吻。他会取悦他的男孩，卖力地卷动舌头，舔杰森的牙床，刮过他的舌苔，在口腔上壁画出弧线。他会在杰森回应时，在他敏感地蜷缩脚趾时，夺走男孩口中所有的空气，顺便挤掉这些苦涩的记忆。见鬼，和这事比起来罗伊哈珀都不算那么糟糕了，是不是？

“啪”。警鸣停止，男孩把枪扔在地上。作为屋里仅存的活物，杰森不再掩饰。他是一把扎进地板的锋利匕首，寒光灿灿。罗伊察觉到无形的低压从这具身躯中源源不断地涌出。如果能看到杰森的思想，他大概会看到男孩端着机枪对整间空屋扫射。若不是顾及警告，这家伙已冲出去，把人杀个干净。

沉寂已久的共情能力竟然作出了响应。罗伊被那种愤怒感染。怒火剧烈燃烧，化作殷红的庞大集合。医疗机构，管理员系统，中央政府，泰坦、盖亚、乌拉斯诺，每一个仇恨对象都被毫不留情地吞噬其中。憎恨情绪膨胀着，覆盖“三联卫星”体系的各个角落。它的尖端，紧贴气体行星混沌的大气层极速飞掠，刺向黑暗宇宙的尽头。

然后，有那么一刻，恨意又变得渺小，投向身旁两个可怜女孩的遗骨。她们有注射针。毒药不够用？静脉注射空气即可致死。杰森不必动手的。

她们不知道。她们没机会受教育。她们只是无辜的小孩。她们压根不应该死掉。她们该开心地、健康地活在美好未来。

无知，无罪。弱小，无罪。无能为力，因而无罪。

不要再找借口了！

他即刻意识到，那不是针对女孩们的愤恨，那是针对他自身的。对那个陷在柔软被褥里，毫不知情、无所作为的罗伊哈珀的愤恨。对这个穿行在往日尘埃中，形同游魂的、姗姗来迟的罗伊哈珀的愤恨。

他本该和杰森在一起。他们是搭档，是家人。他理应为他分担，不是当个累赘。他想……

思路被男孩的声音打断。

“让他们死开，我保护她。”杰森底底自语道，似乎在气愤地争辩，“没人能把她抓去做药物实验。也不去地下诊所。她俩必须完完整整的。”他掏出黑色密封袋，展开抖了抖。那大口袋轻盈、结实，用高级防火材料和耐热涂层制成。它像是巨型昆虫缓缓舒展的翅膀，在灰尘与光束中簌簌振动。死神拍打它的鳞翅，卷动气流，驱逐了久久不愿散去的亡魂碎片，同时驱逐着罗伊，驱逐着无礼的入侵者。

姑娘们那么瘦小。只需一个袋子。她们再也用不分开了。

给小姐妹留点儿尊严。她们是好孩子。罗伊有些羞愧地想到。交给杰森吧，他挺专业。

自觉穿墙而出，他在楼道里等着。

半小时左右，男孩走出来，身上带着灼热的气浪。他臂弯里夹着平板显示器还有六盒罐头。在身后，那张床上，只剩一个折叠整齐的小小包裹。黑色包裹上别着硬卡片，写有姐妹俩的名字。

“如果我辜负她们，那就是我的错。”杰森做完消毒处理，摘掉烫得焦黑的隔绝手套。“够了。这操他妈的日子没完没了。”

空间场景又随这话音崩塌。罗伊没留意他碰上了谁，或是什么。可能是杰森脚边窜出的野猫。

 

（4）

 

 


End file.
